lab rat
by fatbezy
Summary: four eyes is ruthless in her work in virology, but what happens when a curtain lab rat comes in her life and how the world of resident evil changes. please no bad comments. i wrote the story the way i liked it. warning nudity and sexual' actions are present in this story. viewer desecration is advised
1. Chapter 1

Neil woke up in his cell; groaning with each step. He was in his prison as usual, but something was off. Dark and cold he called out to get someone's attention, but to no avail. He walked to the bars and saw a man lying in his own crimson blood. Neil's heart rate spiked. It was most convenient since he died close to the cell. Neil reached at his belt and took the cell keys.

"Alright time to go." Neil muttered before he left. Whatever was happening Neil knew it was best to try to escape. He examined the cop for anything useful. Neil looked at the dead cop wondering how he'd really died. Was there a riot? Neil took his sig seur p226 and the two mags's not thinking anymore of it. As he ran to find an exit more dead bodies started to appear. "What the hell?" is all he said as one of them rose slowly to its feet raising his arms towards him. The rest followed suit. Neil knew he couldn't take them all on. Hell he didn't know what they were so he ran, hopping over dead bodies.

"This has to be a nightmare. C'mon Neil wake up...WAKE UP!" Neil's cries didn't help. It only attracted more. His body started to betray him as he desperately ran. His mind was bordering insanity as the prison was going up in smoke and flames busted through the pipes.

He ran and hit a door. He pulled and pushed on the door knob, but it wouldn't budge. Those things got closer; it felt like they were right on his neck. "Damn, come on OPEN!" Neil had mixed emotions. He didn't want to die, but he definitely didn't want to die by the hands of a door. He turned around taking aim, blasting those things away. Hitting one in the head, but they kept coming and coming one came around the corner with a chainsaw flailing it uncontrolled. The door behind him flew open. A stray hand reached and grabbed his collar, pulling him in. Neil hit the ground with a thud. He got up holding his head.

His heart rate slowed. Finding people who didn't looked chewed on was a great stress reliever. "Who are you?" Neil finally said.

"Friends, that's all you need to know." The man stood him up. Neil examined him; he had a rigid bone structure, a brown Mohawk, and a go-tee. The other three were men as well. "I'm going to keep this real short. We're looking to bust outa here, either you with us, or not." Neil stood up grinning. He unzipped the top part of his prison jump suit and tied it around his waist.

"Guess I don't have a choice now do I." the prisoner nodded and walked to a metal table. Blueprints of the prison lied there as he explained the plan. It sounded good so far, but one crucial thing was lacking. "What about weapons." Neil said coldly. The prisoner looked at him with murderous intent. "Well for your fucking information. The cops took them and were most likely slaughtered with them. so if you don't have a plan, shut the fuck up."

Neil walked away from the table rubbing his chin. He looked at the night sky. The smell of death filled the air slightly. He looked at the peer a spotted something floating. After a while he got an idea. "Hey, any of you guys get sea sick?" The prisoners looked at him befuddled. He pointed over to the police boats floating at bay. "There probably armed to. We can use to travel north where land is closest." They hesitated at first and agreed.

3 hours later…

Neil took a deep breath to relax him. He knew this was going to be hard escaping the prison especially with only one mag of ammunition. The other prisoners had makeshift weapons ready to kill without Reason. The leader of their little group held the door asking us if we were ready. When Neil gave the okay he threw the door open running. They were on cell block c-d which meant they were closer to the docks than they thought. Just as expected those things started to show trying to grab and eat them. They made it to the mess hall and kept running. They slammed the door behind them shut as zombies threw themselves against it. Louise threw a led pipe between the handles, holding off their barrage of attacks. Cell block d-e they were getting closer.

"Names Neil by the way." He said. The prisoners looked at him. "I'm Ian. That's Louise, zack, Johnny."

As they exchanged name something was stalking them. Neil caught a glimpse of something from the corner of his eye. He pushed Ian out of the way only to be tackled by a k-9. It bit down on his arm shaking wildly tearing bits of flesh off. Neil screamed as the dead mutt bit harder trying to subdue him. He put one of his twelve bullets in the dog's head making it yelp.

Zack pulled him back up to his feet as Neil cradled his bleeding arm. They ran as fast as they could, there feet beginning to burn. Undead k-9's started to appear giving chase. Ian made it to the door first holding it open wide enough for them to slide in. he slammed the heavy door shut. They had made it to their third and final check point, the court yard. It was Neil sat down looking slightly pale. Louise opened up a med box located near there exit.

"A weird place to keep medical supplies." Neil said.

"They kept it here for officers incase on of the prisoners got violent." Louise said rapping a bandage around his for arm.

"well they look pretty violent now." Neil joked, but louise kept wrapping his arm.

Ian looked through the slits of the window. "Look at all those dead assholes." They shuffle around waiting for their next meal. Ian went back to the group holding a fire axe he picked up earlier. "Alright we gotta move fast and swift. Don't let them grab you." Ian demanded. They moved close to the door. The room fell quiet as they focused themselves. It was a straight shot to the last door; it was heavy metal, no monster was going to get past it.

Ian threw the door open running. The infected limped towards them forming a crowd. One of them grabbed Johnny and bit down on his neck. He screamed in pain as they crowded around him, devouring him into nothing. They had made it to the door. They chased after the boat; Ian dove in starting the boat as zack and Neil followed. Zack tried to close the door but neil pulled him away. There were to many not even that door could hold them off. Just as Neil thought there were weapons. The two fired holding off the undead hoard long enough to get away from shore.

They took one last look at their forced home. Johnny now a shadow of his former self shuffled as one leg dragged behind him on nothing but flesh. Zack took aim putting Johnny out of his misery. It was finally over; no more prison, guard's, shitty food, or undead. Neil sat down inside the boat. His forearm burned. He grunted trying to keep the pain to himself. He unraveled the bandages to see his arm create new flesh and muscle. His arm smoke a little and sizzled. He put the bloody gauze back on his arm, hiding it from the other two.


	2. welcome to umbrella

Twenty-four hours passed since there escape from the prison. They floated the sea with no food or clean water, but from not eating that prison garbage for so long they had built quite a resistance to not eating. They switched steering the boat after two hours to keep them on track. Right now Ian steered the boat while zack and Neil talked. Neil never paid attention to Neil's features. His hair was slicked back pony tail with to peace's hanging over his forehead. His eyes were menacing and grey. He was a well-built man and so was Neil, but he never worked out his mind as much as he did his body.

Zack had fallen asleep. After Ian tried to make conversation with him he had found that he was mute. Only Louise knew how to translate. After a while the fog had broken and the sun was just rising revealing an island. Ian went to the others who were on the lower deck. "Guys, we've got something." He said barley containing his smile

They went to the top deck to see the massive island, but zack finger moved to the trigger of his shotgun. The aura he gave off showed that he didn't trust this island. He knew there was something in it. Human or not they were hostile and he didn't want any surprises. Neil followed his reaction. Ian didn't care he was still happy to see land.

The boat came to a ruff stop after hitting shore. Ian was first to exit the boat. He walked at a fast paste as Neil and the others struggled to keep up. They cut their way into a jungle like area which revealed a mansion.

"Ha ha we found a mansion boys." Ian said, excitement boiling over. Before Neil could run off Louise grabbed him by the collar, pulling him back in to place.

"I don't know if you've notice, but no one just leaves a mansion unintended."

"I'm with Louise on this one." Neil said. Zack nodded in agreement

Ian ignored all there warnings and promptly walked towards the house. Louise followed him for back up. As he caught up something moved towards him. Before he realized it he was struck. Neil rushed after him but was also knocked out cold. Ian and zack collapsed as well.

30 minutes later.

"Damn my head. Where am..." Ian looked in front of him guards held guns pointed at him. Ian nudged Louise who stirred from his nap.

"Five more minutes mommy."

"God damn it Louise WAKE UP." Ian said kicking him. Zack and Neil also woke up to a wall of guns. Neil looked at Ian who looked bewildered.

"You had to go near the mansion didn't you?"

"It wasn't my fault."

"No everything right now is you fucking fault Ian. We wouldn't be in this mess if you didn't go near this god damn mansion." Neil lectured him for about five minutes when the head of umbrella walked in, silencing him. He was old and British he used a Cain with a marble grip.

"Hello my name is Walter and welcome to umbrella. We make the best pharmaceutical products in the entire world, but unfortunately for you this is as far as you go." He said as the guard aimed their weapons.

"Look buddy, we escaped a prison, floated at sea for a whole day without food or water. Some mutt bit me….."

"What a minute you escaped from what prison?" Walter asked.

"Phoenix prison." Neil said confused

Walter stepped behind the crowd picking up a phone. Couple of minutes later a chines woman walked towards them. Neil's heart skipped a beat beat; she was absolutely radiant. Despite the situation they were in he couldn't get a grip on himself. "Gentlemen this is Christine yamata." She stuck needles in their arms. She left as quickly as she came. Walter looked at the group of escapees who violently tugged at their ropes.

15 minutes later…..

The women retuned excited

"Sir, you have to come see this." She said. He followed her down a bridge runway and into a lab not too far from the convicts. She asked him to look the the microscope. Neil's blood cells started to turn a dark red almost black.

"Sir, he's bonded with the t virus, not only that, it bonded with him so well that he can heal from gruesome wounds. He also has super human abilities."

"What does it mean for us?" Walter asked.

Walter came back to the group. The prisoners sat tired from trying to break their bonds.

"Here's what we're going to do. We'll let you go free and clear your prison records IF this man stays." Walter said gesturing Neil with his Cain. They all looked befuddled, but Neil convinced them to go in order for them to start anew. They had unstrapped Neil and ran some more tests before giving him a room.

"This is where you'll be staying." The guards said. It was a nice room with a queen size bed. The room was rather large for one person but Neil wasn't complaining. The guards left him to get settled in. he felt the silk covers before collapsing on the bed. This was a major step up from a prison. The only thing kept swimming in his head was "why me. Why pick me to stay." Neil's eyes got heavy and with a yawn he fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everybody. Thank you for reading on and I hope you enjoy these last couple of chapters. Read and review at your own leisure.**

Neil slept soundly in his new room. Four eyes walked in with a very sharp needle and test tubes. Carefully she stuck the needle in, collecting three blood samples. Thank god for him being a heavy sleeper. She took the three samples and slowly closed the door.

"No first date four eyes." Vector said. She jumped dropping one of the tubes of blood, but vector caught it placing it back in her hands.

"I don't have time for permission. You should know that." She said coldly.

Vector was like his mentor hunk. Fun off duty cold and serious on duty. Four eyes walked back to her room with the samples. Vector followed leaning against the wall.

"So has umbrella found a place for our little lab rat?" vector asked throwing his knife.

"No not yet, he'll be staying here for the time being."

Four eyes went to the lab and studied Neil's blood. It was amazing, but hard to synthesize into a vaccine which was Walters's orders. Neil woke up dizzy and slightly pale. He looked out the window and saw day turned to night. He stumbled to the door and looked out into the hall. "Guess it couldn't hurt to take a look." He said.

He was on the second floor. The house had a modern and old flare to it. He went down the spiral steppes and through a metal door which didn't match the the house at all, almost like It was built at another time. What he saw looked like something thing that would come out of a horror movie. Blood painted the walls, flickering lights, and an odd scratching sound.

Back to where Christine tinkered in the lab. An alarm blared. Her eyes went wide as she sped down the same spiral steppes Neil did.

She looked at monitor and saw Neil in the specimen containment center "Shit, vector we got a problem." Vector looked at her with the same fear she had on her face.

Neil heard the alarm faintly. A dark corridor was all that greeted him. As he walked he felt his eyes adjust letting in every bit of light. As he proceeded a licker rounded the corner. Neil only stood there in shock. The licker whipped his tong impaling Neil's shoulder. It tried to pull him in, but Neil pulled on its tong, sending it flying towards him. Neil punched the licker leaving a big hole in his neck. Neil was confused, but was pumped with adrenaline.

He looked around smiling at the other b.o.w's as they backed away hissing. All he could think about was what he just did, and the hole in his shoulder healed which was different considering the last time that happened he was filled with pain. The alarm stopped and the lights came back on. He made it back to the metal door. He wondered what else he could do with this…ability. He curled his hand into a fist. With a jab his hand made a dent into a door.

The guards on the other side jumped aiming their guns. Neil sent the final blow knocking the door off its hinges. He stepped out holding the dead creature. All were shocked. Usually when you go in you don't come out. Christine pulled him up the stairs and back into the lab.

"Stay here." She ordered. He sat on the metal table tinkering with things.

The rest of wolf pack gathered, all still in there sleeping attire.

"What the hell is all that noise?" Bertha said, anger dripping in every word. But something made beltway curious.

"What the hell happened to that thing?" Beltway said pointing to the licker who was hemorrhaging on the floor.

"He happened." Vector said gesturing to Neil. "He punched a hole in it."

Walter talked with the guards. His expression surely showed how happy he was. It was obvious he had hit the jackpot with Neil. He walked towards the group, his Cain making a clicking noise.

"I'm telling you four eyes he good material."

"No, no he can't join this this team, lupo." Four eyes protested, but to no avail.

"Vector's right on this one. He could give us the upper hand." Lupo said. Four eyes fumed her face hot red. She mumbled walking back to the lab.

"The rest of you get some rest." Lupo ordered.

Four eyes gathered her things emotionless. Neil walked towards her.

" am I free to go?" Neil said trying to place a hand on her shoulder. Christine grabbed his hand and slammed his head into the table, keeping his arm locked. She leaned into his ear.

"Listen to me very carefully. We are not friend, never will be. Don't look, talk, or even breath in my direction, because if you do, I will not hesitate to put a bullet in your head."

"sooooo friends?" Neil said playfully. Christine threw his arm back. He got up rubbing his shoulder. Lupo entered as Christine passed her by.

"Sorry about that. Believe it or not that's her normal greeting." Lupo joked.

"wish I had time to learn." Neil said.

"Look, I'm not gonna sugar coat this. Are boss would like to have you on my squad. You have great potential."

Neil accepted, wanting something to do outside of this island. Again questions filled his mind one after the other as lupo filled the curious gaps in his mind. He thought how things could transpire so easily. One day he's a criminal now he works for a pharmaceutical company. Life is such a mysterious mistress.


	4. random anger

Christine watched with a slight smirk as her subject squirmed in pain. That feeling she got when the needles broke skin made her squirm with pleasure. If you can believe that. One of the scientists handed her a board leaving soon after.

"What's this?"

"Survey board you'll need for Neil."

"I'm not doing that." She said firmly.

"The boss's orders." The scientist said.

She cringed before snatching the board. One of these days she'll break away from that old geezer one way or another, but now she had to get this done and the sooner the better. She made her way to Neil's room. The clicking soothing her building anger.

Why did she have to do this? Why did he have to come in to her life? He was ruining everything. She knocked on the door. No answer. "For the love of… NEIL, GET UP." She banged harder, her fist echoing through the hall. Who the hell sleeps till two in the morning? A smile crept on her face. She took out her silent pistol she had kept her. She blasted the doorknob then kicked it in.

"NEIL WAKE…up?" he wasn't there. Where the hell could he have possibly gone? He wasn't shown a tour of the house.

"Hey Christine how's it hangin."

"Fine Neil, I need to answer some question"

"Did you shoot my door?"

"Never mind that, sit."

Christine watched Neil squirmed in his seat like a child. Seriously it would be much easier if she had put a bullet in his head then and there, but that wouldn't do much.

"Feeling sick?"

"No."

"Uncontrollable hunger for human flesh?"

"No I… wait what?"

"Usually when anything living is bitten they die and become reanimated as…"

"Zombies."

"We prefer the term infected."

"Why not zombies?" Neil said.

A twitch began to form on her eyebrow. She closed her eyes with a forced smile.

"Because I know what I'm…"

"I mean come on they eat people. the can be killed quicker by shooting them in the head."

"That's not what I mean."

"I mean isn't an infection curable, I mean some aren't but if this is spread through bites there is some kind of anti- bacterial."

"Neil please I…"

"And another thing."

"COULD YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP FOR TEN SECONDS!?"

Neil's mouth hung open but closed as he retracted his comments. Christine swept her hands through her hair, regaining her composure. She got up with grace and walked out the door. She went back to her lab finishing her experiments. She picked up her scalpel and started to cut away. Her face twisted with dissatisfaction

"Hmph, zombies. Plenty of people call them infected." She muttered.


	5. four eyes log

**It's been months since I written anything, but I finally think I got an idea. Please enjoy and rate if you like**

Four eyes log. June, 1996

About a week ago we came across a fugitives from a max security prison. His name is Neil Vladimir hunter, according to his prison record. Weird thing is his crime is unclear. No record showed a trace of what might have gotten him there.

His features are slowly changing from his infection. It appears he was bitten by a dog. The studies show from his bite his k-9 teeth have become sharper and more prominent. His senses are enhanced and one of his eyes went from blue to crimson red and his hair has turned chrome silver with a black streak on the side. '

His healing is pretty weak; his injuries will heal faster than the average human, but it still needs medical attention.

Very interesting indeed…


End file.
